This invention relates generally to the mounting of seats in fishing boats and more particularly to an adjustable pedestal which mounts a boat seat in a manner allowing its elevation to be selectively adjusted.
The permanent seats that are normally built into small fishing boats are typically backless seats located well down in the boat. The lack of a back rest makes the built-in boat seat somewhat uncomfortable for many persons. Moreover, the seat is generally too low to be conveniently used during many types of fishing activities.
Consequently, some fishermen have added more comfortable and functional seats to their fishing boats. The added seat usually includes a back rest and is often mounted on top of a pedestal which is in turn secured on the built-in boat seat. The fisherman can then fish from the added seat at a more desirable elevated position and can take advantage of the convenience offered by the back rest. However, the elevated position of the added seat places its occupant in an unstable position and can create unsafe conditions at times, particularly when the boat is travelling at a high rate of speed.
It is thus evident that a need exists for an improved arrangement for mounting a boat seat at a convenient height for fishing while permitting it to be safely occupied during movement of the boat. It is the principal goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide an adjustable mounting pedestal for a boat seat which permits selective adjustment of the elevation of the seat. During fishing activity, the pedestal can be extended to one of its raised positions to locate the seat at a more convenient elevation for fishing.
Another and related object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal which can be collapsed to lay flat on the built-in boat seat. This lowers the occupant of the seat to a stable position within the boat during high speed operation.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal which can be adjusted among a number of different elevations in order to accommodate different individual preferences.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal which exhibits sufficient strength to withstand all loads to which it is subjected in normal use. In this regard, the scissors arm arrangement included in the pedestal is important because it provides the structural advantages and rigidity of triangular shapes. The rigid panel which forms part of the scissors arm mechanism is also important in that it adds to the strength and stability of the pedestal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal which can be rigidly locked in place at any of its positions and yet can be quickly and easily adjusted when it is desired to vary the elevation of the boat seat.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal of the character described which can be quickly and easily installed in fishing boats of various types.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pedestal of the character described which is constructed simply and economically and in a manner to mount different types of added boat seats and other structures.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.